False Devil, True Angel
by maniac bubblicous
Summary: Hitomi has arrived to the spiritual world to find him...only to discover he rejected her? (Slight twist)


False Devil, True Angel

Hey! Just so you know, this is actually my first short story without humour in it! Congrats to me! *Laughs* Anyways, I know that many of you will ask who 'he' is, even though the story will tell 'his' name later on. All I can say to you is: I won't tell you! It will be obvious later on! But as a hint, I think you people should know who my favourite couple is composed of…Hitomi and ___! I think of this story as a bit boring, and the idea might be similar to some other Escaflowne fiction. Feel free to prove me wrong! *laughs* Time for the disclaimer to do his work!

Disclaimer: Escaflowne, Vision of Escaflowne, Tenkuu no Escaflowne, or other names that Escaflowne has, does not belong in any way to the writer of this short story. The characters, places, or events found in the series or in the movie are not under the writer's possession. However, the events, characters, or places not found in the series, the movie, or the comics (as I recently discovered there ARE such things) belong to the writer. Whoa, I CAN speak something serious! Enough said, story time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

False Devil, True Angel

I shouldn't have ran. 

            By running I had unconsciously sprinted past him. I was chasing, chasing after him—the true one for me. His ears were seemingly deaf as I shouted out his name. His name, now music to my ears, every time I hear it. Lifeless people walked with him, me the only filled with emotion and colour. Their eyes were dull, colourless, the same colour as the surroundings—dark. No matter how fast I run, his presence always seem to outdistance me. I strained my leg muscles and gritted my teeth in fierce concentration as exhaustion attempted to take over. I was fighting it. Fighting both exhaustion and the urge to go back to the real world, leaving behind this spiritual place. My heart gave me strength. He was just within sight—just barely. Then suddenly he disappeared. Just in a blink of an eye. I didn't stop running until much later.

            I searched for him. Everywhere, I swear. I now wandered around aimlessly, wanting—no, willing—for just a glimpse of his red ruby eyes, or a trace of his footsteps. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. I finally sank down, tears bursting out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to. I heard once that tears help one's emotions…I instead felt worse. A thought suddenly struck me, pausing my flow of tears. He didn't want to see me. He didn't want to **_know_** me. That was why when I almost caught up to him, he vanished. If he **_did_** want to see me, I would be in his arms right now. Yes, that's me. Unwanted. I cannot see through my endless tears; me, all alone in the world. I flinched despite myself; the deaths were getting to me. 

            It wasn't right. Everything happened so fast—it seemed like a dream. Maybe…just maybe it **_is_** a dream. I tried desperately to believe this. Oh, I knew it wasn't real…it was just to comfort my soul, my suffering soul. I had lost my family through a terrible car crash; I had lost my friend, Yukari, through the glamour of the western world. She longed to see the wonders and excitement that this other continent possesses. I didn't stop her, even though my heart ached at such a loss. I hadn't contacted with her since then. Now I lost him too. Oh, what was I to do? How did he cope when his family parted ways? Did he give up hope? Like I did now? I felt death gripping me in its hold. I felt nothing. Not regret, not sadness, not anger…nothing. I guess it couldn't  get me before because I had felt emotions then. It was clear: I had given up hope.

            I heard whimpering. I realized that it was me who was whimpering. I started shuddering uncontrollably and sobs sprang out of me. I didn't know why. I stared at my hands…they were now colourless, or more precisely, the same colour as everything else here. Somehow, I felt satisfied. In a way, I had committed suicide. I don't think I cared. I just didn't.

            Something was calling out to me. Reached out for my attention and my heart. I was reluctant to turn around, for I had a fear that it was death coming to retrieve me, it floating while my proof of living slowing fading. I heard how when people thought of suicides, they weren't scared, but when they did attempt to, they were frightened and regretful. I wasn't. However, I turned around.

It was **_he_**. 

I chuckled bitterly. 

"Hitomi," his eyes pleaded as he talked quietly to me, "please—please…don't act like that." 

            I studied him. He was colourless. Except for his eyes. They were still ruby red, with a faint glint in them. I can see that the fire in his eyes were slowly being put out; my heart ached for him.

"Why?" I asked, bittersweet.

"Because…"

I grimaced at my cold attitude towards him.

"If you can't answer that, answer this: you don't love me, do you?"

"…"

I chuckled again. "It's okay…I understand."

"No, you **_don't_** understand, Hitomi!" He was staring directly at me now, his eyes blazing with a slight irritation. 

"Oh?" I asked dryly.

"Look…just go back to the real world. It is much safer for you. I—I…just want you to be happy. I've killed too many people to be living in heaven, or even breathing in the real world." He sighed regretfully. 

"You think I'm happy now?" I had a dry smile plastered on my face, ready to crack. 

"…Just forget it, okay?" His eyes seethed with anger. 

            He spread his wings. His brilliant wings. I adored them. His shirt didn't rip. However, I was in no mood to admire him. What was strange was how his wings were white, not colourless.

"Running away, eh?"

            He ignored me. He flew away, me watching his every move. He never looked back. I felt myself gather anger, sadness, and confusion; I saw my hands grow back to their original colour, but I neither noticed nor cared. I was after him. How? I stared briefly. I had **_wings_**! How did I—why? Then I understood. This was a spiritual place…anything can happen. So I spread my wings and went after him, demanding an explanation. And I had better have one. I was slightly relieved to find my clothes not ripped from the unfolding of the wings. They—the wings—were difficult to control, for even I know that a mere human being, excluding Draconians, cannot fly without assistance. I was flying and gliding fairly well, considering I have no experience. I wished deeply for that special someone to teach me…if I ever catch up to him. No matter, I'll be pursuing him for eternity, if that's what it takes. Might as well enjoy this…while it lasts.

            He looked back at me. I stared back, as if daring him to stop escaping. He took the dare and obliged. We landed, him first, me watching him for any evidence or ideas of escape. 

"Hitomi…do back to the real world. Your emotions are back within you, meaning that you can escape this hellish place now," he stated, pleading to me once again.

            It occurred to me that he was trying to protect me from harm. From depression. To save me from hell. It all joined together into a picture: he loved me.

"But I would be happier with you!" My face softened a bit, but still held that stubbornness. 

            He hesitated. As if to take it all in. Every second was like an hour, every minute a day.

"Look," he had an unreadable emotion on his face, "I love you too much to make you stay in this horrible place." I noticed with a shock that I had just seen his concealed side. Did **_I_** do that? I also realized how when he first flew away from me, it was all a trick to bring back my emotions.

"Well…you just don't get it, Van Slanzar de Fanel. You're the only one I have left. Don't leave me too…" I stopped talking because a sob crawled out from my throat.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, blackness overpowered everything.

*     *     *

            He was yelling in my ear, screaming for me to wake up. Silly goose…how can a dead person die? I was by then fully awake and hugged him.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed, even though I knew it wasn't real.

"Hitomi…" he just said, eyes glistening red, the colour stronger than ever. 

"Or…are we still dead? Come back to the living with me then." I suggested.

His brows tightened. "I can't, Hitomi. I had been a devil in the living world."

"You are a false devil then! You are, for sure, a true angel!"

"It's not what you think!" He shouted.

"Fine! If you insist on being a devil, then you're **_my_** devil!"

            Suddenly, we froze. All at once. Everything around us was pitch black. It was alarming yet I was not worried; I was in the arms of my guardian angel. I felt safe and wanted. I no longer despaired. I no longer longed for anything. I was strengthened by his presence. We heard a voice. It passed not through our ears, but through our minds. The voice was everything. 

_I am talking through your minds, children of Gaea and of the Mystic Moon._

I didn't try to understand where this voice was coming from. It was the voice of an old, aged man as well as the voice of a newborn; it was the voice of a young, blossoming woman, and the millions of voices, each one different. It sounded sweet, cruel, angered, happy, jealous, and of every emotion. 

_King of Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel…answer to your crimes. You killed many a people, and had savagely rejected your brother as one of your relation.. You have previously jeopardized friendship and wished harm to those who slaughtered your country grounds. We do not take sides. However, given the reason that you killed to protect others, your punishment is laid easy on you. You are to stay here for eternity and not go to Hell. Thank the Gaean gods._

Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon, why have you interfered with Our forces and the natural? Do you not know that you are tampering with fate the instant you stepped foot into this place? Your place is among the living, so why have you troubled yourself to this? What do you have to say for you decision, girl from the Mystic Moon?

"I want to stay with Van!" I immediately replied.

"Hitomi! Listen to me! For you…please, as my last farewell gift…go back to reality! You mustn't stay here with me in torture! For your happiness, I'm willing--" He was interrupted.

            …Under deep discussion, We have decided to allow you both to go to heaven due to your bottomless love for each other. Van Fanel, for your love and care for this female, We award you a position in heaven. Hitomi Kanzaki, for you stubbornness and love for Van Fanel, We have also awarded you a place. There, you will meet your families and friends. …Why, you might ask? There are not enough lovers with this deep a fondness in both worlds anymore. Thank the Gods for your luck.

Van and I bowed respectfully. Together, at last.

*     *     *

"Yukari! What are **you** doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Aren't you exploring the western world?" I had greeted warmly to each one I knew. Queen Varie I chatted casually among. The cat sisters I kidded around with. To Balgus and Goau I talked about the governmental issues on Earth. Others, I talked and fussed over. They were all interesting and interested. 

"Well, Amano died, so I committed suicide," Yukari said easily.

I saw Amano heading this way, smiling at Yukari and greeting me. They too, a good couple. 

"It's not decent to commit suicide, Yukari! One should live her life to the fullest!"

I smiled at her, and she smiled back knowingly.

"If you'll excuse me, Van and I have some talking and catching up to do," I said, giggling.

So I walked casually to Van, grinning at him as we headed to one of the clouds, enjoying each other just being there and loving each other. 

~THE END~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

maniac bubblicous:  So? How was it? Was it any good? Tell me! I need your opinions! Please review! It would make my day. Just telling you, the Gods I put in here are NOT real…*laughs* in case you were wondering. Also, suicides are NOT good! NEVER EVER consider the idea! Until the next time I update, see you! *winks*

Maniac bubblicous ^^~ ^@^

March 19, 2002


End file.
